Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device having a gate and a method of forming the same, and an electronic system incorporating the semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
Recently, research on three-dimensional transistors has been actively progressing. As the size of three-dimensional transistors is gradually decreasing, a threshold voltage characteristic and the reliability of a gate dielectric are being gradually degraded.